Siblings
by Calore
Summary: Serah loved her sister. This wouldn't come as a surprise to anyone; they'd always been close. But nobody quite knew just how much Serah loved Claire. Farroncest.


Author's Note: This is going to have Farroncest. Lots and lots of it. So stay away if you don't like it. It will most likely only be a series of vignettes and sort of cohesive as a whole... I'm mostly just going to use this as my Farroncest dump when Lightning and Fang aren't being cooperative. And of course, I don't own FFXIII. If I did, Hope wouldn't exist and Light and Fang would have babies together.

Enjoy!

* * *

Serah loved her sister. This wouldn't come as a surprise to anyone; they'd always been close. But nobody quite knew just how much Serah loved Claire. She even loved her name, how it rolled off her lips and tongue, like a caress. She ought to know; she'd whispered, moaned, screamed it. She knew it wasn't her name anymore, but she couldn't quite bring herself to call her Lightning when they were alone. Lightning was the handsome soldier who was intolerably polite- a stranger. She imagined Lightning was exactly like their father if she could still remember him. But Claire-she was warm and passionate and caring, the perfect lover. Claire, who made her laugh, who made her shake with anger, but could just as easily soothe it away until she was a mass of quivering nerves and unfulfilled promises. Claire, her sister, her confidante, her protector. She never felt as safe with anybody as when she was with Claire.

Yes, Serah loved her sister. More than anyone would ever know.

* * *

Serah glanced at the clock- she had exactly three minutes. She deftly spooned the contents of the skillet in hand into a bowl and sprinkled it lightly with basil and grated cheese. The bread, still warm and pliant from the oven, was arranged in neat slices by the large bowl of salad greens and tomatoes. She'd just finished tugging her apron off when she heard the front door open and felt a familiar smile tug at her lips.

Her sister was home and she'd just made her favorite food, pasta, just the way Claire liked.

Lightning walked into the kitchen, looking far too tired. "You didn't have to cook," she murmured, hanging her gunblade and holster up on the wall. "Don't you have school tomorrow? It's late."

"No, no class tomorrow," Serah answered, pouring water for both of them. "Holiday, remember, sis?"

Lightning rubbed at her tired eyes, sighing softly. "You're right. I'm sorry, I forgot. I'm off tomorrow, too. Did you want to do something together?" She picked up her fork and began to twirl the spaghetti around the prongs. She knew without tasting that it would be delicious., though felt slightly guilty that she felt just a little too tired to really savor it. She'd only recently finished her training at the Guardian Corps Academy and while she had excellent stamina and endurance, she'd accelerated through her courses and was working extra hours for the chance at a faster promotion.

A faster promotion meant a higher pay grade. And more money meant college for Serah. A real college education without having to work or worry about pennies. A life Serah deserved. Light blinked, realizing that Serah was speaking and she hadn't heard a word.

"-opping and get a few clothes. And maybe a movie. Is there anything you want to see?" Serah looked expectantly at Light.

She shook her head. "No. Nothing in particular. Why don't you choose? I'll watch anything you want to see."

Serah flushed slightly, excited about a day out with her sister. "There's one movie that looked good. I'm sure you'll like it, too, sis. I'll look up the schedule later. And how is it?" Serah asked, meaning the pasta.

Light smiled, amused. Serah always asked her how her cooking was, no matter how many times she told her that she was a good cook. "It's good, Serah. It's always good, you know that."

Serah blushed more deeply. Even if she knew what she made was good, she wanted to hear it from her sister. It never failed to make her happy. "I made extra. You can bring that to work for lunch."

Light nodded as she chewed, engrossed on a salad leaf. "How was work today?"

"The same. Patrolling, dragging delinquents home, a few skirmishes." Lightning shrugged. Serah's eyes widened worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Her older sister waved absently at her concern. "It was nothing. Though I found some kids fighting a few off." A dark scowl appeared on her elegant face, causing a furrow between her brows. "Some of them looked like your age. Classmates?"

Serah shook her head. "I don't think so. Classes only started recently and I don't know many of the other students."

Her frown softened. "Are you having trouble at school? Is anybody bothering you?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought of bullies targeting her innocent sibling, her mind already forming plans. She'd find their names and addresses and pay them a visit. And make sure her blade was sharp and polished.

Serah saw the look on her face and covered Light's hand with her own. "No, no, it's nothing like that, sis. Nobody's bothering me. It's just moving to a new town and school... I'm the new girl. Everybody's been nice to me. I just don't know their names yet," Serah smiled for her sibling, quietly reassuring her. Lightning looked down at their joined hands, watched the way Serah's thumb moved over the back of her hand as though she were a skittish cat.

Her sister, who she was supposed to protect, was soothing her. She turned her hand over so their palms touched, clasping Serah's fingers gently in apology. "All right."

Serah smiled. "What about you? Have you made any friends?"

"No one in particular. I've been busy," came Light's dismissive answer.

The younger blonde would never admit it, but she was secretly pleased that her sister spent all her time with her. "You work too much. But we'll have fun tomorrow, right?"

"Of course." Lightning squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I promise we will."

And one could never say that Lightning Farron did not keep her promises.


End file.
